What if- A Total Drama fanfic
by PolkadotPandaGurl
Summary: Here, you get to suggest what you wanted to have changed during any episode of the show. :) Just review it! Bye!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Here, you get to review what you wanted to change during any Total Drama episode. Anything you want could have changed, just review! Also, you're so nice for helping with my other stories. I'm thinking of a new one, Heather and The Beast. It's a parody thing of Beauty and The Beast, but first I want to know if you'll read it. :) Bye!


	2. Samey's Elimination

Hi! This was suggested by MalxGwen Forever (thanks!) and I thought it was a good idea. So... yeah, let's start! In this, Chris can tell the difference between Amy and Samey (I'm calling her that only for the chapter) and Samey gets eliminated instead of Amy (remember that episode?)

"Enjoy eliminations, Sparemy!"

That was what Samey heard from her identical twin sister, Amy. She'd always been mean and crazy towards her, and Samey was tired of all that had happened. Then, she got an idea... the Manchineel (did I spell that right?) apple. It caused a rash, and that was what Amy deserved- a taste of her own medicine.

Samey went over to where she'd seen the apple first, the area where she and Jasmine foraged for food every day. Even though her hand would itch and blister, it would be worth it to see Amy freak out over getting voted off Pahkitew Island, for good.

"Haha, you too, Amy. Bye-bye!"

What Samey didn't know was that Chris and Chef were hiding in the bushes, and saw and heard her. Chris was nearly having a heart attack.

"She can't be serious! Amy gave us ratings! If Samey gets her voted off... I'll lose everything!"

"Chris-" Chef didn't even get a chance to speak.

"Don't Chris me! You have to stop her before I lose my job!"

Meanwhile, Amy was relaxing in the treehouse. She didn't like that it was a bit small, but it was better than the cave Sugar, Ella, Sky, Dave, and Shawn slept in every night. Amy chuckled to herself, imagining the wizard's tower falling over. They'd won the first ever Pahkitew Island challenge. And now, Samey had caused them to lose. Sparemy was gone. She'd already spoken to the team. Scarlett was forced to vote for Samey, or else Amy would tell the world she and Max were dating. Max wanted control of the island so badly, he'd vote off anyone to get it. Topher was also threatened, Amy said she'd mess up his hair and face if he didn't. Jasmine refused to vote for her, but it didn't matter. Amy already had four votes against two.

She couldn't wait for the elmininations.

Amy found Samey sitting at the mouth of a cave, holding an apple to her mouth. She smirked when she thought about how Samey would look when she took it from her. So Amy reached behind her, grabbing the apple. Samey's face was just how Amy imagined it being- confused, scared, upset.

"Give me that. You don't deserve to eat. After costing us the win? You're gone."

With that, Amy walked off laughing evilly. Samey was a bit worried about getting shot off the island, but if her plan worked, Amy would be gone.

"And you enjoy that Manchineel fruit."

But Samey didn't know about Chef planning to keep Amy on the show. At Chris's command, he rigged the votes to make it look like every vote was for Samey.

Finally, elimination time.

Samey was scared sick by the time she took her seat. On the way there, she'd heard the other team (don't know how to spell the name) celebrating their win. She wished Amy got shot off the island and out of the show, and she'd get to stay and keep competing for the million. She'd planned on using it to buy a house far away from Amy. Samey wanted to use it for a better life.

Amy sat next to her, glaring while chewing on the apple. Amy looked okay now, but not for long. Samey watched as Amy choked on the apple, and then it was between them. Amy still managed to shoot daggers at her sister with her eyes, and Samey carried on with her plan.

"Ignore her! She's just trying to get sympathy, aren't you, Samey?" Samey tauntingly patted Amy's back, not noticing Amy pointing at her throat.

Chris simply laughed. "Samey, I know what you're up to. Amy gives us loads of ratings, and you're not going to stop that. You're out of here."

"What? But Amy deserves to leave. She-"

At this point, Samey was done. She threw herself onto Amy, and the two quickly engaged in a fight. Amy still managed to beat Samey while choking, and quickly stood up. She watched happliy as her little twin sister burst into tears.

"You all voted for me? But Amy's the devil, she's so cruel and heartless, and you really should give me a chance. If I stay a bit longer, I can help us win!"

Everyone glared at Samey, except Jasmine, who comfortingly hugged her friend. Amy waved as Samey was carried to the Cannon of Shame, then tossed in.

"Say goodbye, Samey!"

And with that, Chris shot her into the sky.

I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please suggest more plot-twists and stuff in the reviews, and I'll read them, I promise. Bye! :p Just kidding, LOL!

Thanks to MalxGwen Forever for the idea, I thought it was the best out of all the ones I've suggsted. A really popular one was suggesed twice, and I may do that one later- if everyone was affected by the moon in TDAS, not just Mike. Remember, your ideas mean a lot. Keep trying if yours wasn't chosen.

Okay, now for real- Bye!


	3. News :(

I know some of you were hoping for a new chapter, but no. Just now, I realized this about the stories I upload- the most popular ones are the ones where I let you make the decisions. I may be leaving the website until I can get better at writing, and maybe check back in later when I know I can do better work. *cries* I'm almost crying as I type this, not because my stories suck, but because being a writer was my dream. I hope you understand why I'm thinking about leaving.

I didn't mean to make this a sad story, and I'm sorry if I did. I'll probably be around for a few days, so maybe review with anything you want me to know before I go.

Bye


	4. Good News :)

Hi! News- I'm back! My sister convinced me to give the website another chance. I'm happy about it, she also gave me her account- CrazyFangirlOfAwesomeness. Some stories are on it, and I helped with them. So anything from this account and that one, I made. :) Bye!


End file.
